Ping Pong
Ping Pong (born: Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV) was a monk of the Xiaolin Temple. He was the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood who joined the Xiaolin Dragons in the quest for Shen Gong Wu and the never-ending battle between the Heylin. He is voiced by Tara Strong. History Background Ping Pong was born in Europe and was assumed to be orphaned. He had immense speed for his age which made him ran up to a hundred miles. Ping used his speed to become a messenger to deliver scrolls and documents around Europe. But when the mailing system became more advanced and rendered journeyman messengers obsolete, Ping started to search for a new activity to partake in. He soon remembered that he worshiped his four favorite warriors: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. Inspired by their heroism, he decided to journey to the Xiaolin Temple and become a monk himself. Personality Ping Pong was a spirited young monk and was quite hyperactive. He was cheery and was extremely enthusiastic about training. He has held great respect towards the other monks but has admired Omi the most and was delighted when Omi agreed to take him in as a apprentice. It may also be noted that Ping Pongs joyful and quirky personality greatly appeals to the other monks especially with Kimiko who sees him as younger brother. In battle Ping Pong was determined to win and has had a strong sense of justice and duty. Although, due to Ping Pongs innocense, he was gullible and easily fooled into to much of what Omi orderd him to do. Powers and Abilities Powers Wood Manipulation: Ping's Xiaolin element is wood. Abilities Immense Speed: Ping was small and frail in combat, but made up of this flaw with his speed. He could launch a flurry of punches and kicks to stagger his opponents with a barage of attacks. In addition to his speedy attacks, he could also run very fast. Physical Appearance Ping Pong bore a huge resemblance to fellow teammate, Omi. While both being quite short in stature, it is important to note that Ping Pong was half of Omi's size. Ping Pong and Omi shared a yellow skin tone, the same facial structure and were both bald, being Xiaolin monks. However, Ping Pong did have a few minor differences that set him apart from Omi, that corresponded to his element. Due to being a Xiaolin monk like Omi, they both had white circles on their forehead; Omi had nine while Ping Pong carried three. Relationships Omi Omi took Ping Pong as his protégé in "New Monk on the Block". Omi eventually grew jealous of him considering the fact he became the other monks' favorite. But in the end, Omi trusted Ping and proudly welcomed him to the team. Shadow While still under the identity as Willow, in "A Girl Named Willow", the two competitively competed over the position for Xiaolin Apprentice. The two also competed for Omi's attention. However Ping Pong didn't seem to dislike Shadow/Willow, as he used to talk her with respect. He even called her "sister Willow" when he decided to left the temple. Episode Appearances }} Did You Know..? *One of Ping Pong's promotion images features him in the same pose as Omi when the latter appeared in Xiaolin Showdown. *Ping Pong was believed to be a descendent of Barky Lebwa, the last known dragon of wood, as he knew the signature move of Barky's clan, had an affinity for the same element as Barky, was from France as was Barky, and was naturally gifted in the ways of Xiaolin. *It is unknown from which part of Europe Ping Pong really is, as during the series he can be seen speaking French, Italian and Spanish. References Category:Xiaolin Side